Observing
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: The Espadas stand and watch Ichigo as he becomes a completely different person...Espadas POVs, rated M for language


A/Note: Honestly, I have no clue how this plot came about. It's going to be the Espadas POVs. I wish I knew how I came up with this. I really love the Espadas… Actually the whole cast of characters that are mentioned in this. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**Observing**

Starrk's POV

I'm always watching the man… Well, young man to be exact, and I'm not the only one. He seems to be utterly depressed in this place where the hollows rule. More of a shinigami with a god complex. I've seen him around, but only when Aizen-sama let him roam, which isn't that often. Some of us Espadas have grown attached to the boy, since he's not himself anymore. He doesn't want to upset Aizen-sama just like us Espadas. We all know his power is overwhelming.

Even though I'm stronger than the other Espadas, I rather like keeping the young man company. He's used to talk about his hometown which we have to attack in a few days. I feel bad that we have to take advantage of the situation with him not going into the battle. What can we do about it? Nothing. We Espadas are only supposed to let Aizen-sama to get what he wants. He wants this boy out of his way. And that's the way it has to be…

He's really hard to be around nowadays since his young lady friend had left. He had so much ambition to leave that he continued constantly. He was quite lively back then… He made quite the turn after she was forced to leave. And once I think about it, I haven't spoken with him since then.

Barragan's POV

What the boy does in his spare time without Aizen-sama seeing him is a mystery. Maybe he's planning something against us. He wouldn't be able to take all of us down if that happened… I am quite happy about that too. He wouldn't be able to take the rightful king of Hueco Mundo down without help from his shinigami friends or Visoreds. Without them he's useless. At least we Espadas have new entertainment.

It's irritating about the fact that he only serves Aizen-sama. The only reason why for what I have noticed it's because he's a special case. I doubt it… All shinigami's are the same. Though, he seems to not be offended by the fact that he is surrounded by enemies. He should be… It would be understandable. I don't get that one as much as I should be.

Oh, when he serves Aizen-sama it seems he shows respect for the man. He hardly knows Aizen-sama. He wants to show him that he won't go against his wishes. He tried many times before, what would change that now? The boy is good at being his master's slave. He shall continue to do so for the rest of his life.

Harribel's POV

Honestly the boy is still strong, but he has weakened in will. I've seen him once trying to fend off against Aizen-sama or even Gin. No one seems to know that Gin seems to mess with him also. The boy is quite easily manipulated these days. In the moment that Aizen-sama calls for him, he shows up in matter of minutes. His eyes always dim of light.

It has been getting worse lately with the boy. He shows life when he talks to some of us just for a few minutes. As soon as he's done speaking, he's back being introverted. When he smiles to some Fracciones it's under the fact that he's showing submissiveness. I've spoken to him quite a few times. The first time was when he was first here and was still himself. Second time was only to see what was different about him. The last time was when he tried to escape for the last time.

Though I did find myself wanting to speak to him again the other day, but I decided against it. He was with Aizen-sama for the day. Being his slave that he was forced into the position of. When I saw the boy, he was almost in tears, but he stayed strong trying to keep what little pride he had left. It's quite admirable, but it won't be any use soon. Soon his tears will fall.

Ulquiorra's POV

Ever since that woman left, that boy has been more appealing to Aizen-sama. He seems to have taken his role more easily since she's gone. He is now Aizen-sama's slave in mind, body and soul. He has weakened gradually. If he stays out of the battle in a few days, Aizen-sama would be victorious without any mishaps. It took a while to get used to the fact that the trash was now in our hands. He was quite easy to get a hold of after taking the woman.

I had to be the one to make sure his capture was successful. It was without a problem in the plan that was given to me by Ichimaru. The plan to get the boy acquired strength that the trash didn't have. The trash didn't notice that I was there until it was too late for him to react. No one would've suspected him gone. I was correct.

He has been quiet without a sound. His strength diminished when I walked by him the other day in the hall, as he was heading to Aizen-sama's quarters with a platter. I knew what he had to do with the food for Aizen-sama. He had to feed his master. His pride is probably no longer. Now he's not even worthy of a name. Now he's trash.

Nnoitra's POV

Damn, he's such a bitch anymore. All he fuckin' does is listen to Aizen-sama's dumbass requests then making them true. He makes me pissed off. He used to be a challenge, but now look at him! He's a damn slave. Tesla is worth more than his shit. I used to want to fight him quite a bit, and usually went up to him with that request. He didn't usually mind it since he wanted to keep himself in contact with his Zanpaku-to. Hell, I don't care about that. I wanted to damn fight him!

One time when I went to the meeting, Aizen-sama had told me to stop fighting him. I didn't argue, but hell, he even had him there. He was on Aizen-sama's lap with the cut on his face still healing that I had given him when we had fought just earlier. Why was that damn slave there? Was Aizen just showing off how well tamed he was? How the hell was I supposed to react with Aizen-sama with him on his lap? He was stroking his hair like he was his damn pet. Ha! It's true he is his pet. And that was before he changed.

He even gets pushed around by even Ichimaru. I found that out just a day ago. Tesla told me and all I could do was laugh my ass off. He has gotten weak minded which made it easy for Ichimaru. He's also depressed a lot. It's funny to see. Sad to think I almost had a small bit of respect for him a long time ago… That was when he was damn worth fighting against. Now he's just a cheap fuckin' bitch.

Grimmjow's POV

I swear me and Nnoitra were both the only ones willing to train with him. But damn it, Aizen-sama ruined everything that we were able to do with him. I still wish that I was the one that had to capture him to take him here. We both were thinking the same thing when we first saw him and after we trained with him. Now that Aizen-sama had ordered us both to not fight him, we don't even go near him. Damn his ass for being Aizen-sama's bitch. He never speaks to any of us anymore. He just wallows in his self-grief.

Well, life is shit. That's how life is. You have to make yourself to the top. He's at the bottom. If he wasn't Aizen-sama's toy, he would be used by some of us. He's too damn easy. Even the Privarones would take the chance to use him by now. Once I think about it one of them did try one day. The Privaron ended up getting killed by Aizen-sama since he's weak nowadays. He was something else before he was this weak. Those days are gone now.

With him being weak hearted, his will is practically not visible anymore. Aizen-sama even said that he was not to be able to go into battle. Understandable if he wants him to continue to be this way. I guess, I don't give a damn about his fighting ability as I much as I used to. I'm too used to seeing him the way his now. I even can't wait to see him cry when we tell him that his hometown is gone. It's going to be fuckin' priceless.

Zommari's POV

As I prayed one day before he changed, he came into my quarters to get me for a meeting. Aizen-sama had chosen him to get me. He was quite the pleasant boy. He questioned me on certain aspects of the way I lived in my quarters. He even smiled a little before looking at the ground with his head slightly tilted. He was slowly dying in the inside by each day. He was showing less hesitation in taking Aizen-sama's requests. With Ichimaru's requests also, it must be difficult since he plays a lot of mind games with him.

The boy came into my room quite often before the mind games began with Ichimaru. The boy said that it helped him to think, but I seemed to take note that he was actually trying to hide. Hide from the man that had planned to take everything away from him. There was nowhere for him to hide. He might have also been trying to make ploys that would get him out of Las Noches. That seemed to be the best choice. Yet he was only trying to hide. He sometimes made conversation, but he was less talkative as the days went by. I was fine with that.

He spent some days in company with Starrk, but Starrk had stopped conversing with him altogether. He spent some days with Grimmjow and Nnoitra to train, which was ceased by Aizen-sama. We Espadas weren't supposed to go near him, even to speak with him. It is understandable since he was Aizen-sama's personal servant more than Ichimaru's. I pray that he upholds each request in high priority or he would be punished.

Szayelaporro's POV

Never did I expect to see it in my hands. He was a new experiment for me, since Aizen-sama wanted him under complete control. I had to study every inch of him. He was quite innocent. He was violated by my instruments that were made for the occasion. Be that it took a while to make a replica of him to take his place in his hometown, but thanks to my technology I made a perfect him. One that answers to the shinigamis, 'no, I don't want to be a part of it'. But that was only when it comes to the final battle. Even though it would be quite suspicious, the replica thinks on its own without his real self's emotions or thoughts getting between anything. His replica is tricking everyone he knows.

I had been part of the plan in the beginning. I even had to research how to make the boy's spiritual energy weaker so he couldn't fight to protect himself against Aizen-sama or the Espadas. That was an interesting research. He has lost the majority of his spiritual energy through the days of his stay. Now he just has enough to survive here in Hueco Mundo. He wasn't very glad when I told him that he would never be able to fight against us. He didn't believe my words when he decided to run away from his reality that was now in front of him. I even had to destroy his Zanpaku-to. He was stubborn and now look at him unable to make up his own mind without Aizen-sama's orders.

I still watch him because he was an experimental subject, but also to see how far regresses to the deep recesses of his mind. He was rebellious towards Aizen-sama. I have seen a great change in it. I believe that everything had worked in favor for Aizen-sama. Aizen-sama even wanted me to make sure that princess didn't remember that he was here after she left. That I have to say was the easiest one to do. He was angry that we had let her go without him, but he was punished by Aizen-sama for his disobedience. His master told him not to make a scene about her when he was going to tell him. May I say it is terribly entertaining to see him degraded in front of us. Pretty soon he wouldn't have to worry about his home, friends and family.

Aaronierro's POV

When I was eating a hollow one day, he told me that I should slow down. Why should I slow down? It's my food. He even told me with annoyed expression on his face that one of my voices is as bad as nails on a chalkboard. I don't see what is annoying about my voice. He was quite opinionated about things that were going on between us Espadas and our leaders.

Whatever Aizen-sama and Ichimaru did, it shut him up permanently. If he wanted to say anything that came to his mind, he would look down immediately if it was in protest. He would merely agree with everything that Aizen-sama said. If Aizen-sama dies in the final battle what would he do? Would he be able to return to normal life? I personally doubt it. If we Espadas survive he would be ours to control. And I tend to like that fact better.

I'm eager to see what will happen after our final battle with the Gotei 13. They don't even know that he was taken. They don't have an ace up their sleeve. He's just going to be doing chores while the rest of us fight. He's going to be occupied by them for a while. It takes quite a bit of Privarons to clean this place. When we come back it's all going to be over. With either us dead, or him go free to nowhere.

Yammy's POV

I didn't care whether or not he's Aizen-sama's damn toy. He was worthless then and now even Ulquiorra says that. I just like seeing him getting degraded in front of us. Even getting reprimanded in front of us was better than now. He gets nothing now that he is easily manipulated. He gets on his hands and knees in matter of seconds without disagreeing with anything. It gets me so mad to think that he was going to be a worthy opponent for all of us. He was going to be the biggest problem in our final battle. Though, he always played with that hollow dog that is always around me.

No one's seen Tousen do anything to the damn brat. He orders him around and that's it and it's only our leader's orders. He seems to have some sympathy for him, I guess. Ichimaru has no sympathy for him since he likes tease and taunt him. Some of us used to talk with him… I've seen Starrk, Harribel, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Zommari, but that's the only ones. Hell, that's half of us. Damn, I forgot the Octavo. Never mind then. He didn't mind the six of them, but it took a while to get over what Granz did to him in the beginning. Now he bows his heads to them and tells them one thing. Nothing at all.

He had a big change only after a few years. He has no voice of his own. No sense of who he is, which he probably does a little bit. The pride that he once had is gone. Everything that once made him who was is gone. So did the entertainment value. If we sold the other shinigamis with him, they would probably go with a high price. Besides he probably wouldn't be up for sale. He probably wouldn't know who they are anymore. I want to see his reaction when we come back with victory. He's probably going to be the same as he usually is.

A/Note: I knew that it was going to be interesting to write after I started writing it. I still wish I knew how I came up with it. I feel like I could write more about this, but I'm not too sure. Well, I do understand the fact that Ichigo lost himself. Some of their POVs almost coincide with one another. If I do another it probably would be added onto this one. Or not. I don't know, but I kind of like this plot. It's a different one for me. I'm also thinking about adding onto another one I have written recently. Well, I would love to hear your view on this. So do please review.


End file.
